


Our Place

by pimpinsharkboy (lilrei)



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Later Years, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilrei/pseuds/pimpinsharkboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru notices a lot of little things about Rin around the time they get ready to move to their new home. Rin gets a little worried about moving in together, but Haru knows just how to calm him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> I was just kind of in the mood to write about Haru and Rin ^^

The light hit Haru’s closed lids gently, rousing him from his deep slumber.Refusing to open his eyes the man simply squeezed his lids tighter and willed the sun to move. Much to his satisfaction, the annoying disturbance removed itself.

Snuggling further into the sheets, the dark-haired man inhaled the strong scent that was Rin. They’d fallen asleep the night before tangled together in a mass of limbs due to unresolved sexual tension from previous weeks.

Haru flexed his fingers when he noticed the absence of Rin’s from between them. Shifting slightly, he realized he was annoyingly unattached to a particular man he quite liked being connected to. Opening his eyes,  he saw the very man who’d roused a bit of his worry.

Rin was sitting up fully in their bed with his earbuds in, tapping away at his computer. He was probably doing some research on their new apartment for next month. They’d planned to move soon and Rin had taken the initiative in collecting information. The redhead always wore his earbuds while listening to his music on his laptop so as not to disturb Haru out of habit. At times Rin just couldn’t sleep, but didn’t want to bother his boyfriend.

When Rin looked in his direction, Haru closed his eyes again and faked a light snore. Often times he was caught staring and was teased, so feigning sleep was his best option.

Haru did his best to keep still as Rin tangled his fingers through black hair. Playing with the soft strands the other man hummed along to some song only he could hear. Haru eventually nuzzled into the palm of the redhead’s hand with affection. The touch was so tender that he wanted to have all of Rin’s attention.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Haru mumbled sitting up and stretching.

“Just doing some more research…”, Rin removed his hand from Haru’s hair.

Haru snuggled up against Rin and rested his head to his shoulder. Pulling the blanket up and over them, Haru sighed.

“It’s 5am”.

“I can see that”.

“Go to sleep”.

Rin turned on Haru with this look of utter irritation and pulled an earbud out of his ear. Opening his mouth, he paused and glared blankly at the man in bed with him. His eye twitched a bit but he never verbally answered.

Haru reached up and pulled the other earbud from his ear. Closing the laptop, he leaned over Rin and placed it on their nightstand. Rin always seemed to worry too much about things that kept him up at night. It was much better for his sanity to worry about them after getting rest.

“Sleep”, the raven repeated.

Rin sighed with exhaustion and nodded wearily. Shifting further down in the bed, he pulled Haru up against his chest. Haru tucked his head under the other man’s chin and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’ll help you with it later”, Haru mumbled before he drifted off to sleep.

****  
  
  


Waking up in the morning alone was not one of the best sensations to Haru. He loved the comfort of another warm body beside him and the occasional feeling of Rin pressed to his back, breathing down his neck. Sitting up, the raven looked around in the empty bed and pouted at the sheets in complete disarray. Rin must’ve left the room because of his restlessness. It was still before 7am, so he hadn’t gone to the gym yet.

Haru got out of bed and pulled his loose boxers up around his hips and padded out into the hallway. Following the smell of strong coffee, the raven found his way into their kitchen. Shivering a bit from the chilly air, Haru picked up a spare sweater from a hanger and pulled it down over his head. Rin would probably make fun of him for wearing one of his sweaters again, but Haru loved the smell.

Coming around the corner into the kitchen, he found the redhead with his legs folded on their couch. Rin had his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he stared down at the laptop screen. The bright light from the monitor cast a pale glow on his features making him look more sleep deprived than he really was.

Moving behind him, Haru wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck and kissed his jaw line.

“You should really get more sleep”.

“This is really important”, Rin didn’t look up from his typing.

Haru frowned and rested his chin on Rin’s shoulder.

“You don’t think I know that?”

Haru took a step back and groaned. Rin simply continued what he was doing and took a sip of his coffee.

Walking into the kitchen, Haru picked up his mug labeled ‘Babe of the house’ and grabbed some creamer to add to his coffee. He didn’t understand how Rin could drink the stuff straight, it was gross.

Coming back into the living room, the dark-haired man seated himself as close to Rin as possible. Drinking his coffee as calmly as possible, he waited for Rin to snap out of whatever was bothering him. Whenever he was in one of his moods, bothering him didn’t help.

“Do you even want to move?” Rin started after a while.

He’d moved to allow Haru more space on the couch and currently had his other arm slung over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Lazily playing with his black hair, the laptop was abandoned to the space beside his thighs.

“What do you mean?” Haru murmured closing his eyes.

“You just...don’t seem too excited about all this”.

Haru sighed and sat up to looked the redhead in the eyes.

“Of course I am, we’re getting a new apartment together”.

“But you’re not even doing any looking”, Rin narrowed his eyes.

“I’m just not stressing over it”, Haru settled further into the couch and slid down into the cushion. “You’re worrying about it too much”.

The redhead considered while swirling his coffee around in his mug. Haru felt he had a point but Rin wasn’t always quick to agree with him. When he was in one of his moods he’d often argue even if there wasn’t a reason.

“I feel like I should?” Rin finally answered holding hand still. “How do I know if everything is gonna work out?”

Haru pressed his ear to the other man’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“You don’t”, he paused, thinking. “But then we can worry about it together, alright?”

Rin sighed but took a sip from his coffee. Haru knew that they would probably end up talking more about it later, but for now Rin seemed a bit more relaxed. They’d already lived together for some time before making this decision so it was nothing new. But as the date of their move approached, Rin seemed to worry more and more.

****  
  


By the time the redhead had returned from the gym, Haru had taken some initiative. He’d started to pack up some of his own things he definitely knew he wanted in their new home. Since Rin had stopped traveling so much, they’d accumulated all kinds of things that made his apartment homey.

Rin came in through the front door with a thin layer of sweat coating his skin and a bright grin. He tossed his heavy duffel bag on the ground in the front hallway before calling out.

“Haru! I’m back!”

Haru took his time to meet his overly happy boyfriend in the hallway in front of their room. He didn’t know what Rin was so excited about, but it was a much better expression than the one he’d carried earlier. His features were bright and shining as he squeezed the dark-haired man tight against his chest.

“Y’know how you were looking at that place near the beach?” Rin flashed his teeth in a grin.

“Umm...yes?” Haru blinked.

“They’re having an open house…”, Rin trailed off looking at the packed boxes in the hallway. “You’re already putting stuff away?”

Haru turned to look at his valued items.

“Yeah, I mean, I still have to get some stuff from my place. I just didn’t want to forget anything important”.

Rin watched him carefully for a while considering something. Brushing past the other man, the redhead crouched beside the box of personal items. Inside was mostly clothes Haru had forgotten at some time or another, but there were also souvenirs from their various trips.

Pulling out an old sweat jacket, Rin grinned a little wider. It was from the first competition the two of them had competed in after high school. The sewn lettering was still intact along with the vibrant blue color. Turning back towards Haru, he seemed more relaxed.

“I think...we’ll be fine”, he spoke almost to himself and continued going through the box.

Haru smiled a bit and sat down next to Rin on the floor. He didn’t mind going through old memories for a while, they could always take these with them. Moving didn’t mean leaving old stuff behind, it just meant being together in their own place.

Scooting closer to Rin, Haru kissed his cheek. When the redhead turned to face him, Haru happily kissed his lips with a grin. Rin’s returned smile was enough to make his heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I was going with this, but I felt like some fluff after writing the sad few chapters of My Captain's Sea...  
> Hope you like :3


End file.
